


i’ll always be here

by hyuck6_6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, hyuck has a nightmare :(, jaehyun is only mentioned tho!, lowercase intended, mark loves hyuck thats his babie, this is so short im sorry, uhh how do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck6_6/pseuds/hyuck6_6
Summary: donhyuck has a nightmare and the only person that can calm him down is the one and only mark lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	i’ll always be here

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first fic ^_^ pls enjoy <3 this is dedicated to nahe, bc of her i probably would still be thinking about posting this or not. ty for pushing me babie !! 
> 
> ps! im sorry this is so short :( i’m working on making my fics longer i promise!

donghyuck was in trouble. 

he had just woken up from a terrifying nightmare, his wishes for a peaceful night of sleep gone. the singer sat in his bed chewing on his lip absentmindedly with dried tears staining his cheeks thinking of what to do next. well, he knew what he wanted: he wanted to see mark, but he knew the older needed all the sleep he could get with all the added work of superm debut looming over him. 

finally throwing the blankets off of himself, donghyuck thought _“fuck it.“_ he knew that he wouldn’t fully calm down without the olders comforting words and added warmth, plus they slept better wrapped around each other anyways. 

throwing on a sweatshirt that had been tossed to the floor haphazardly, he slowly made his way out of his room, trying not to wake jaehyun in the process. 

out in the hallway, he stood in front of mark’s door. breathing in deeply, he knocked lightly on the door. even though mark never got enough sleep, he was still a very light sleeper and the smallest of noises could wake him, so donghyuck didn’t bother knocking repeatedly, the door would open soon enough. 

slowly, the creak of a door was heard accompanied by a very sleepy looking mark lee. with hair pointing in all directions and half lidded eyes squinting at him, donghyuck still thought mark was the cutest boy he’s ever seen. mark perked up though when he saw the tears staining donghyuck’s cheeks and his sad eyes. 

“baby, are you ok?” mark asked, frown evident even in the darkness, “were you crying? come here sunshine.” 

mark opened his arms wide, ready for the younger to shuffle into his warm embrace. returning the rappers hug, donghyuck buried his face into mark’s neck, right where his head fit like a puzzle piece. 

sniffling, the younger whispered into the crook of the older’s neck, “i’m sorry for waking you, i had a nightmare and couldn’t shake it off, i just wanted to see you. i’m sorry.” 

mark had to strain to hear what the singer was saying, but when he finally deciphered what it was, he frowned. “hyuck, you know you can always come to me, ok? i don’t care if you come to me about something as simple as the weather or something more complex, i don’t care sunshine. you can always come to me for anything, don’t apologize,” he moved his head back so he could see the younger’s face. bringing a finger to tilt his chin up, he smiled lightly, “now, come lay with me, i’ve missed you and now that i have you i’m never letting you go.” 

nodding lightly, mark reached down to peck donghyuck’s lips before grabbing his hand and entwining them together so he could lead them back to mark’s bed. 

climbing under the covers they both turned to face each other, smiling at each other lightly. the moon light shown on both of their faces casting a calming glow on both of them, illuminating their bright eyes that each held a look of fondness in them. 

the singer finally broke the silence first. whispering lightly, he spoke, “thank you markie, i don’t know what i would do without you.” 

mark smiled lazily down at him, kissing his head softly he says, “anything for you baby, now lets get some sleep, m’kay? i love you.” 

“i love you too hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading my first fic <3 if u have any feedback on how i could get better @ writing, i would love to hear it! again, ty for reading whatever this is have a good day mwah


End file.
